The invention relates to a process control simulator and a process control simulating method capable of simulating the behavior of a real plant even in the absence of a real plant and an input/output device of a process control system.
As disclosed in JP-A-59-229620, there is known an apparatus that processes data which is directly supplied to its processor without the intermediary of the interface devices in a plant control system, including interface devices for exchanging data between the process side and the process control system side.
With regard to the action of a real plant, by a control output of the process control system, the condition of the real plant changes and the process value changes. However, in simulator, such as described in JP-A-59-229620, only preset data, such as data, can be input, and it has been impossible to set input values to be fed back by control output.